ᴀᴇʀᴏᴍᴀɴᴄʏ
by chrihstie
Summary: Though a cloud wasn't as bright as the sun, broad as the sky, surrounding like mist, or dynamic as the other weathers.. it still affected those who gazed up at the sky, from the birth of a cloud till the time it dissipates into the sky. [ collecтιon oғ cнaracтerѕ' тнoυgнтѕ ғor / ѕтorιeѕ wιтн нιвarι ĸyoya; one ѕнoт ]


**A/N:** Longest 'one shot' ever. This is a compilation of characters' and OCs' thoughts with stories regarding Hibari Kyoya. From the time he was born, and then on. Some repeat ages, some skipped. No pairings.  
I was going to add more characters but.. I'm really tired, I have finals to study for.. and this took longer than I expected.  
I might go back and add a section for Fon, Reborn, Hibird, and more. I'll make a note of an edit if I do and who I added in, what age and where (it's chronological).

So, hope you enjoy what I have anyways! :)

 **Important:** The perspective (all third person, limited) is from the character's whose name is bolded at the top of each section.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR characters or the cover photo** (which is only my favorite out of like the un-exaggerated 500+ pics I've saved, and my lock screen).

* * *

 **AEROMANCY** **  
**_or cloud gazing, is the study of cloud formations._

→ [ one shot ] ←

* * *

 _ **Hibari Akane.***_  
 _Hibari Kyoya: Newborn_

Hibari Akane's smile could not stretch any further. Peering down at the child in her arms, she couldn't contain the happiness that bubbled in her stomach, spilling out in the quiet squeals. This beautiful baby boy in her arms made nine months of torture and hours of horror worth it.

"Hibari Kyoya," she whispered as her hand gently ghosted over the boy's forehead lovingly. He was so handsome already and he will only grow to be even more handsome. Though young and was barely given birth to, the boy didn't cry much. The boy was quiet with a stubborn pout.

He had her steel blue eyes, his father's features minus her nose, and he shared both his parents' black hair color.

"Kyousuke, come hold him," Akane glanced up at her husband who was standing silently by her bedside, staring down at the child with a neutral expression. Though it seemed like a neutral expression to everyone, Akane had grown to read his eyes.

There was amusement and then if she squint, she could find love. There was no need to squint though, she knew her husband would love their child no matter what, even if he would never really say it.

"No," he muttered. But her husband leaned down to touch the child's forehead. Little Kyoya reached up swiftly to grab onto his finger and held it tightly, squeezed it with all his might. Akane watched with a pleasant smile as Kyousuke's eyes widened momentarily, surprised.

"It's a boy, like you wanted," she said. Akane had requested for it to be a surprise. She said if it was a boy, she'd have named the baby Kyoya and if it was a girl, she'd have named the baby Kyona.

"I'm in love with him already," she said as the boy grabbed her finger with his spare hand. Akane could tell why her husband's eyes had widened earlier. Kyoya's grip was already strong and she could tell he will be someone that won't allow anything out of his grasp, as long as he wants it. "Aren't you strong for someone so young?" She cooed.

The baby gurgled and made a noise as if he was saying 'of course'. She laughed as the little baby scowled. He was too much like his father already.

"He will grow up to be strong," Kyousuke mused. For a moment, Akane saw that he allowed the smallest of smiles break upon his features like dawn. Even through years of knowing and loving the man, a smile was fleeting- and it was rare.

"Mou! Is that all you care about?" Akane teased with a slight shove to his shoulder which he shortly glared at her for, earning him soft laughter. "But you're right," she whispered as she gently caressed the boy's cheeks. "He'll be strong. And he'll be able to protect everything he cares about," she smiled as she reached for her husband's free hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Like you."

* * *

 _ **Hibari Rei, Aunt**.  
Hibari Kyoya: Age 5_

It had been a few weeks since the couple had requested her to babysit their child. The couple was busy with work and business meetings, they said. But it was fine. Hibari Rei was twenty two and in college, she had some time to babysit and the job gave her money. Surely her cousin was going to at least pay her if he requested- no, _demanded_ her help. And he offered her a stay in his traditional Japanese home. It was much better than the run down apartment she was living in, one that she moved away from home for, so she didn't say no. Though she hated children. And this child was not an exception.

Her nephew was only four but he had already grown so much from the last time she visited. Rei could still remember when her cousin in law forced her to come over excitedly once little Kyoya had taken his first steps.

Crawling didn't last long for the little fellow. The kid strived, and he succeeded. But even first steps didn't last long for him. As soon as he could waddle on those chubby legs of his, he started to waddle, fast. As soon as he mastered that, the kid ran. And all in short time too.

She scoffed the moment she saw him sprint across the yard. Crazy guy, she remembered thinking.

"Rei!" The kid yelled. There were no horrifics, oh no, not at all. The kid doesn't use horrifics.

"What is it, brat?" The black haired girl asked as she put down the magazine.

"I want to watch television," he stated. It was not a question. Oh no, the kid doesn't ask for permission.

"Then watch it," she muttered. Why was he even declaring it? She wasn't using the television.

"Then move," he frowned.

"Huh?" Her eyebrows furrowed. Oh, she does not get paid enough for this. "Okay, now you _can't_ watch television."

"And why not?" He asked stubbornly, puffing his cheeks.

"Because you're being rude. And rude people don't get to watch television," she stated firmly.

Oh man. Now the kid was puffing his cheeks angrily. She sighed exasperatedly before placing a hand on his head, patting. But he grabbed her hand and forced it off harshly, rather strong for a little one- She gasped as he lunged at her, throwing himself on her.

…..Now, he was stationed on her hip. Sitting very triumphantly on her side with a remote.

"Get off, kid."

"No."

"...You're fat for a kid- ooof." He made it in his interest to shift all his weight onto her stomach, and a little bounce to make sure. "You're going to grow up like a jerk," she told him, unsure if the kid even knew what she meant.

But he didn't care for her words. Because on the television was one of his favorite shows. She had watched over him enough to know the basic storyline for this tacky looking cartoon. It was a show about a person that was a villain in the citizens' eyes, ruling over the town with an iron fist. But deep down, the villain was doing everything he did for the town.

She was sure in this little kid's stubborn blue gray eyes that this villain was a hero. Or perhaps in his eyes, the main character was a villain, but it didn't change the fact that the kid admired the animated guy.

Oh no, in those blue gray that almost sparkled with childish amusement- she knew. She knew that he was going to grow up and…

"Hey, get off. I want to watch too," she pretended to whine.

"Hmph," was the only noise the kid gave before he made one last bounce before getting off. Little punk. Her nephew seated himself to her right with a small elbow propped up onto the arm of the chair, one hand supporting his head.

"Do you want to be like him when you're older?"

"No," he answered quickly. His attention only left the screen to give her a smile that was most definitely a smirk instead. "I'm going to be even more powerful."

"I see…"

….Well. She'll have moved out of home by then and she'll be long gone before this kid will reign over this town with fear. But she guessed she can't really say she wouldn't miss the brat.

* * *

 _ **Takahashi Yukari, kindergarten teacher**._  
 _Hibari Kyoya: age 6._

"Kyoya-kun! Kyoya-kun! No!" Takahashi Yukari could swear this little kid was taking off years of her life. She had the worst time chasing after the little one and he was wrecking havoc. "Kyoya-kun!"

The kid turned around to give her the glare of a lifetime. Throughout her twenty eight years of life, not even that one scary boss she had at that one part time job gave such a glare. The little kindergartner actually made her gulp. And the little one was only six!

"Kyoya-kun, please be more careful. It's… It's supposed to be a friendly game.."

"If you want 'nice', then don't assign dodge ball," the kid sneered.

"It's not dodge ball!" She almost yelled in distress. "It's called basketball! And you're not supposed to throw the ball at peop- KYA! Ryou-kun! Are you okay?!" The young teacher broke out into a run once Kyoya threw the ball at another kid. Now the victim was crying with an injured head. "KYOYA."

The kid winced at her volume but he stubbornly stalked away towards the other end of the playground. She sighed exasperatedly, making note to call his parents for the third time this week. And the week barely started!

But she knew if she left Kyoya alone, he would continue to grow up to be like this. She was a kindergarten teacher and it was partly her job to set the kid on the right track or at least get him to step a foot onto it.

Yukari asked the student teacher to take care of Ryou and to keep an eye over the rest of the kid while she strolled over to Kyoya who was crouched down, staring at something on the ground.

"Kyoya-kun?" She tried gently as she approached him.

"It's hurt," he said simply.

"What is?" Yukari leaned over, her brown hair cascading down as she did. In front of the little boy was an seemingly injured bird, trying to flutter its wing in a vain attempt. "Oh no," she muttered quietly.

Kyoya's head whipped around all of a sudden, a very worried expression in his eyes. "Sensei, what do we.. How do we help it?"

S-..So cuuute! Her eyes widened temporarily. That was the first time he called her sensei. In fact, he called her Takahashi Yukari. And if he was in a bad mood, the kid called her 'woman'.

So now, she was moved by two factors. Yukari smiled as she placed a gentle hand on his small shoulder. "Let's treat its wing first as much as we can. And then we'll take it to the vet to make sure, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded slowly. Yukari had never seen him so obedient. She now realized that she just learned something new about little Hibari Kyoya. Other than the fact that he was rebellious, aggressive, stubborn, quiet, independent- he cared for animals. And he cared a lot.

* * *

 _ **Hibari Kyousuke, father.**_  
 _Hibari Kyoya: age 9._

Last week, his son came home with a book apparently bought with some kid's lunch money (he was scolded by Akane but his father was secretly a bit proud). The book was something about herbivores, carnivores, and omnivores.

That day, the little boy barged into his office room proudly, declaring something about how he was going to be a carnivore and every weakling was a herbivore. After that, his son received an earful of more lectures from Akane on his refusal to eat vegetables. Kyousuke found it entertaining watching Akane fume over the kid's stubbornness, something about how he only inherited traits from his father.

Later on in that week, Kyousuke heard something interesting when he picked up his kid from school. His son was proudly standing over a very afraid kid, saying "the next time you bother me in my nap, herbivore, I will bite you death." Kyousuke raised an eyebrow but thought little of it. His son claimed to be a carnivore after all.

Now, Kyousuke was watching over his kid and taking him on a day out that Akane basically forced on him. That woman could be demanding when she wanted to be and persistent to death. It was something about how Kyousuke never spends enough time with his son or how it was because they don't buy enough for Kyoya that he resorted to bullying a kid for money.

"What do you want?" His father muttered as the kid eyed down everything in the store with a careful gaze. The kid was calculating and his father didn't find that a bad trait at all.

Last time Kyousuke took him out, his son was staring down a pair of tonfas, similar to the ones Kyousuke used. If the man didn't know his son peered through the shoji while he trained, he knew now. Anyways, surely if he went home with a pair of tonfas for his son, something he didn't mind giving the kid, his wife would be even more bothersome. She'd probably say something along the lines of 'stop teaching him bad things!' and he'd probably wouldn't be able to escape her lecturing.

"Tonfas," the little boy answered stubbornly.

Kyousuke sighed before running a hand through his disheveled black hair. "And what will you do with them?" The man crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for the his child to answer.

The kid glanced down for a moment before snapping his head back up, determination evident in his eyes. "I want to be strong. Like you- I'm going to be stronger than you! ...One day!"

Kyousuke had something that between a scoff and laugh. Hibari Kyousuke didn't laugh, ever. It was a scoff, he decided. He brought a hand down on the kid's head and ruffled it, messing up his black hair that was growing quite long. "We'll start with wooden."

A rare toothy grin was present on the child's face, satisfied with his father's answer.

Then started the training. His father would start training his son with tonfas in the dojo that they had in the back. Naturally, the little kid wasn't as strong as him. But the kid progressed fast, _really_ fast.

He was strong, there was no denying it. Hibari Kyousuke didn't really know exactly what to expect that day the kid was born. But he was right about one thing, the kid was going to grow up powerful.

Though he'd never actually say it, Hibari Kyousuke was thinking that he couldn't be more proud of his son.

* * *

 _ **Yuu Hamada, Principal.**  
_ _Hibari Kyoya: age 11_

The married couple in front of him shifted in their seats. His mother tensed and looked concerned while the father just seemed unaffected much like his son.

"What's wrong this time, principal?" The child's mother asked with furrowed eyebrows.

The principal let out a chuckle. "No, nothing wrong _this_ time." It was true that Hibari Kyoya's parents were called in often because of his violence against other students, but this time it was for a different reason. "Your child has shown to excel greatly in academics. Much more than his peers."

The woman arched an eyebrow. "Well, Kyoya is smart."

"Yes, _very_ smart. Hibari Kyoya-kun is a fifth grader but is showing capabilities of a middle schooler."

The man scoffed, clearly not surprised about his child's capabilities. "And what are you suggesting?"

The principal felt a bit uncomfortable under the other man's narrowed brown eyes. "Um.. The school board is suggesting that you enroll Hibari Kyoya-kun into higher classes.. He's advancing sort of like a child prodigy," the principal concluded.

The woman bit her lip in thought before turning to her son who was eyeing the principal with the same set gaze as his father. "Kyoya, what do you think?"

"I think it's about time I reign over these herbivores."

"Um.." The woman didn't seem sure about what to say.

Hibari Kyoya only sighed before softening his gaze upon looking up at her. "It's fine. I want to be above them, I'm meant to be above them anyways."

Hibari Akane nodded slowly before turning to the principal, at least one out of the three of them had a kind expression. "Then, what do we enroll Kyoya in?"

"Well you can either have him take placements for middle schools, or you could have him self study."

Hibari Akane glanced to her family for their opinions. The man didn't seem too concerned with how the situation will play out. Hibari Kyoya, however, seemed to have a decision.

"I will enroll in school but I will self study on my own free will."

"And why so?" The principal couldn't help but ask.

"So that I can take care of the school. If I won't, who will?"

Though the principal had been scared of the kid, and was even beaten by the kid at chess a couple of times (they practically had lunch together everyday since Hibari Kyoya was always sent to the principal's office), he couldn't help but smile.

Hibari Kyoya was a rebellious, stubborn kid. Smart too. But if he wanted to protect the school, which was his reasoning for almost any violence, then the principal was to be at least appreciative.

"You're right. Then, I'll be counting on you."

* * *

 _ **Mori Ayane, Mother's sister / Aunt**  
_ _Hibari Kyoya: Age 12_

His mother was kind. But the world never spared kind people.

His father was strong. But even the strong could not escape accidents such as this.

"Are you sure?" She asked again for the tenth time and by now was only waiting for him to snap at her.

"I want to live alone, independently," he stated once again with a firm jaw. His head tilted up the darkening and gloomy sky at the stormy clouds, booming with thunder that she assumed matched the rage yet silent in him.

The rain poured down in heavy beats, painting the ground in a darker shade. The sky cried for him. The sky shed the tears for a man that did not allow himself such an action- at least not in front others.

Though no one could really tell the difference between the tears and the beads of water that rolled down everyone's face unless they were shielded by an umbrella.

"Would you like an umbrella?"

"No. I want to be left alone." Unwavering tone but a quiet, tired voice. Instead he stood there in silent dismay, watching and committing his parents' graves to memory. A scene that made Ayane's heart twist even more than it had been strayed upon the news.

He was not protected by an umbrella and though she was sure he'd never share the act of crying with anyone, she swore she saw a tear roll down his cheeks before rain had started.

She rested the umbrella onto his shoulder, letting it fall upon his head gently. "I'll always be here if you need me," she reassured him as she touched his shoulder for only a moment.

She knew that he didn't like depending on anyone. She knew that he preferred to keep his sorrow to himself, like a secret. But she also knew that he was strong, and he was strong enough to pull through this. That he'll be strong enough to pull through anything. He was his parents' son after all.

* * *

 _ **Sasagawa Kyoko.**  
Hibari Kyoya: age 14_

"Are you Hibari Kyoya-san?" The brunette asked politely as she stepped onto the rooftop. A member of the disciplinary committee at the front gate directed her here.

"Hn."

"My brother, Sasagawa Ryohei, often speaks about you being a dear friend of his," Kyoko started with a gentle smile. Hibari frowned but she didn't take a big note of it, instead she continued. "You see, he was injured recently but.. he really wishes for you to substitute him in the ring for today's match. He said he only trusts you to do this because you're really strong. So.. please!" Kyoko bowed hoping to win his favor.

The guy didn't speak for a moment but only sighed instead, ruffling his hair in agitation as she straightened back up. Sasagawa Kyoko never cared much for rumors but she heard he was to be the most feared in Namimori.

But upon looking at the teenager, he didn't seem so bad. Plus, onii-san said that Hibari was a good friend to him.

"Tell Sasagawa Ryohei that if I help him this time, he is to never bother me about joining his herbivorous club again. Or I will bite him to death."

Kyoko blinked several times in confusion but did not speak. That was her brother and Hibari's decision, a matter for them to discuss about. The good thing is, Hibari happened to have agreed to substitute for her brother. "Thank you so much, Hibari-san. I appreciate it a lot and so does onii-san," she grinned happily.

The man scoffed before walking past her and out the door.

 **….**

Kyoko smiled, watching him get up on the ring fully prepared to wrestle. She knew that despite all the rumors and the scary demeanor, Hibari Kyoya was someone to count on. Though he didn't do things that lacked his self interest, she knew in the end he was going to be a helpful person when it came down to it. Not to mention, he really was a good friend for onii-san. Whether or not he shows it.

* * *

 _ **Yamamoto Takeshi.**  
_ _Hibari Kyoya: age 15_

Yamamoto wiped off the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand before holding up the bat again. "One more time please, senpai."

Hibari held a neutral expression before pulling a foot back and his arm, throwing the ball towards Yamamoto with an under arc swing.

Today Hibari was helping Yamamoto and the rest of the baseball club for the upcoming game. At first, all the underclassmen were terrified and completely shocked. But Yamamoto knew. That Hibari wanted them, or well, Namimori to win. No matter what.

"Thanks, Hibari-san!" It had been way over club activities and practice but they were still here, practicing with the backdrop of a setting sun and orange skies- tired, panting, and sweating.

"You better win," was the only thing his upperclassman said before leaving.

And for Namimori middle, Hibari went through a lot of trouble to help the clubs. "You'll come watch right?!" Yamamoto called out as he gathered his belongings.

Hibari didn't answer, didn't even turn around. But he held up a hand as he walked and Yamamoto assumed it was a 'yes'. Because though the teen hated crowds, he would always come to support Namimori. Even if he looked scary, Yamamoto knew he was a good person. That he'd be a good friend too.

* * *

 _ **Alaude.  
**_ _Hibari Kyoya: age 16_

"Are you strong or weak?" The kid challenged Alaude first thing when he appeared, already tightly gripping the weapons. This was already a pain, much like the first generation cloud guardian expected.

"Strong," he answered without another thought. Alaude frowned at the teen that he had to admit bore _some_ resemblance to him. "I'm not interested in fighting a child like you, yet. You are not strong enough," Alaude declined before leaving without another word, disappearing from the annoyed scowl on the child's face.

Though he said that, he already knew in the moment he saw Hibari Kyoya. This guy had potential. He already had strength, but once matured even more, he'd be an unstoppable monster.

Hibari Kyoya was like him when he was younger, he knew. Single mindedly blood thirsty, wanting nothing but power. But soon, the kid will learn. He will learn of priorities other than protecting pride and territory. He will thirst for intelligence and he will find more to protect, something more to fight for.

And perhaps then, he'd accept his invitation to fight. Because above all, Hibari Kyoya had caught his interest and it had been centuries since anyone had.

* * *

 _ **Adelheid Suzuki.**  
_ _Hibari Kyoya: Age 16_

From a distance, with her arms crossed in front of her chest, she watched as the man ran around 'biting' people to death for breaking rules. Adelheid scoffed under her breath. Her liquidation committee would have been better than his disciplinary one. Though it was won over fair and square. The man proved his worth.

And she supposed if she _really_ had to lose, she didn't mind too much. That is, losing to Hibari Kyoya and his disciplinary committee.

* * *

 _ **Miura Haru.**  
_ _Hibari Kyoya: age 17_

"You."

"Hahi!" Haru froze on the spot as her back tensed up immediately. Oh no. Haru was here at Namimori High to visit Kyoko, Tsuna, and the others but… Mechanically, she turned her head to greet Namimori's disciplinary committee leader.

"H-Hibari-san!" The cute little yellow bird on his shoulder flapped its wings happily as it started to sing the Namimori middle anthem. "And.. Hi-..bird!" Ooh! That came up on the spot but that really was a good name!

"Hibird?" The scary male frowned.

Haru grinned with a nod as she walked up to the two of them and happily watched the canary. "Yep. Hibari and bird equals Hibird!" She giggled, not particularly aware that the older teen was staring at her. Her lips parted as she glanced up at him. "I-I'm sorry! Did the bird already have a name?"

"No," he answered but his mind seemed to have roamed else where for the next few seconds. "Hibird," he mused to himself afterwards. Did he like it?

"It just came out of the blue-"

"Don't stay too long. And if you're going to trespass, at least wear the uniform," Hibari frowned before turning around and walking away, not another word.

Did he.. did he just allow her to stay? And accepted the name for his pet? Haru blinked several times, watching his retreating back before a smile pulled up on her lips. He always seemed like a scary and intimidating person but.. Haru knew he wasn't. And she hoped she could become better friends with him and Hibird.

* * *

 ** _Nanase Sakura (Namimori High's Student Council President). **  
_** _Hibari Kyoya: age 17_

Carefully, she shifted the stack of files onto one arm and knocked with the free hand.

"Enter." Upon hearing the command, she twisted the doorknob with caution before entering and closing the door behind her. Ah great. Please be in an okay mood, she prayed.

He was situated on the black leather chair and only glanced up at her from his work. The girl sighed exasperatedly as she heaved the pile of papers onto his desk. After scanning the workload, his eyes narrowed at her. She didn't want all of this work either!

During the time of the school festival, a lot of permission slips and well- a lot of slips in general were to be signed. In case of injury or anything. And then they needed to rent a lot of things.. and prices, budget...and.. it was just a lot. In fact, it was making her feel dizzy. And exhausted. Not to mention she was involved with a lot of clubs, along with the rest of her student council members.

"You're doing half of that," he stated. It was not a question.

She sighed again but didn't object. She was the student council president so it was her job, mostly. The pink haired girl was nice enough to give the rest of her cabinet a break so… The only person that she could count on was… him.

"I'm sorry. I appreciate it-" Suddenly the prefect in front of her and the room started to darken. "Shit," she muttered before gripping the edge of his desk. She was losing vision, blacking out. This happened before, once when she fainted. Both her mind and her vision blurred as she tried to get a hold of herself-

The world spun from under her feet and she wasn't sure what happened as…

 **….**

She groaned as she blinked out the dreariness, the vision slowly coming back to her.

In front of her was tan leather couch. Her back kind of hurt as she sat up carefully, coming to the realization of where she was.

Sakura was laying on the other couch which meant… But by the way her back hurt, he probably _threw_ her on it. Well, at least it was better than leaving her on the floor.

The room was now lit by a lamp which meant she stayed a lot longer than she should've. Is he-

Her head whipped over to the desk and there he was, now looking up at her with a narrowed expression. The stack that she left beside him lowered to about twenty percent left. Which meant..

"Hibari, I'm so sorry," she muttered as she got up with a set of furrowed eyebrows in apology. "Did you.." Words could not describe how she felt right now.

Part of it was guilt for passing out for what she deemed to be two hours, glancing at the clock. Part of it was surprise. But most of it was overwhelming gratefulness. She would hug him...but he would murder her. One does not simply hug Hibari Kyoya.. (and live, if anything).

"I'll do the rest," she proposed with a smile as her hand reached out for the pile, but he batted it away lightly.

"You're tired." Her lips parted in surprise. He frowned before glancing back down at the paperwork. "You'll only idiotically mess it up and it'll be even more trouble."

Despite the way he says thing, _sometimes_ he meant well. Maybe. But for now she won't question it. "Then, I'll get you something to drink," offered the student council president, just wanting to make it up in any way.

"Don't bother. Just go home, herbivore," he grumbled. "But you owe me Salisbury steak and coconut juice, Nanase Sakura."

She raised an eyebrow but she didn't ponder too much about the specific demands. "Okay then. Thank you again, so much. I appreciate-"

"Leave. Before I bite you to death," he stated nonchalantly which made her roll her eyes jokingly. Though she was a bit thankful he didn't see it or else his nonchalant statement would have turned into a true threat.

"Good work, Hibari. See you tomorrow," she smiled before walking towards the door.

At first she thought of him to be some overly confident, self centered, arrogant-...so the list goes on…-person. And she still does. But semi working beside him- as in arguing and butting heads though she lost, as student council president and disciplinary committee leader- she supposed she learned more about him.

But upon having a hand on the door, ready to escape at any moment, she allowed herself to say one last thing. "The school- no. _I'm_ very glad to have someone like you.. that cares- about the..school."

Sakura heard a scoff but she left before a flying tonfa could be chucked her way. Though she supposed she was close because she heard a _thunk_ on the other side of the door once she closed it.

* * *

 _ **Xanxus**  
_ _Hibari Kyoya: Age 18_

"Fight me," Hibari Kyoya demanded with a low glint in his eyes and a wide smirk. First thing he was greeted with when taking a step into the too tight-spaced town of Namimori was this scum and the scum's tonfas.

Xanxus scoffed before pulling out his X guns. "You asked for it, scum."

Every time they met, the annoying scum of a cloud guardian almost lunged himself at the Varia boss. But Xanxus didn't care. This scum may be scum, but the scum was strong. And worth a fight. Worth a fight as in enough to make Xanxus put down his wine glass and perhaps even pump his adrenaline- perhaps even enough to make him take it seriously.

* * *

 _ **Chrome Dokuro**  
_ _Hibari Kyoya: Age 19_

Chrome felt a little nervous and on edge. But of course, today she was assigned on a mission with Hibari Kyoya. The man was fast paced, picky, and…. intimidating.

Though she noticed he had grown to be more careful and patient, not so reckless as he was before. He put more thought into his actions. Therefore she could feel safe when on a mission with him, sometimes even more than the other guardians.

"Um, cloud person," she mumbled while running. Chrome just didn't want to disappoint the raven haired man. But he never yelled at her and didn't often offer to 'bite her to death'.

"What?" He grumbled. "Don't slow down or you're going to hold me back," the male warned without so much as a turn of a head.

At that aspect, she wondered if he meant he would have waited for her even if she did. But there was one particular thing she liked about going on a mission with the cloud guardian: he never looked back. Didn't bother to check if she was still behind him, because she was hoping that she was right about the fact that he _knew_ she would be able to keep up with him. Just a warning or two here and there. But she knew he meant well.

After all, this wasn't the first and successful mission they went on. And it wasn't the first she enjoyed either. He wasn't loud, or pushy, or overbearing. The man barely even talked. But Chrome was okay with that, she preferred that. So missions like these.. they weren't bad.

* * *

 ** _Kusakabe Tetsuya  
_** _Hibari Kyoya: Age 20_

Kusakabe was overly joyed to hear that Hibari wanted to appoint him as second in command for the Foundation. Before, he was always afraid that once high school rolled over, Hibari would no longer have a use for him.

But Hibari gave him a new job yet the same position. And even after learning that Hibari was affiliated with the mafia, Kusakabe didn't care. He would follow his leader anywhere, even through hell.

Ever since that one day in middle school.

Kusakabe was a teen then but Kyoya was still a little six grader. He was a delinquent by that time already, having had a fallout with his family. So, so many fallouts. So he picked fights, he bled. And he wanted to keep bleeding. To block out the pain.

But even that wasn't enough. He remembered being beaten up so badly by the yakuza. He was just laying there, waiting for the pain to be over.

He remembered hearing the groaning from all around him as those yakuza that beat him fell to the ground in pathetic heaps. He remembered the little kid with blood stained tonfas as the younger one peered down with him, firm steel blue eyes.

 _"Get up."_

Kusakabe didn't answer then and he remembered being kicked.

 _"Get up,"_ the kid commanded again. _"There's still a job for you to do."_

 _"Like what?"_ Kusakabe remembered croaking.

 _"For the town. You are to help me protect it. You are-"_

Kusakabe's thoughts were interrupted by the same words he heard that day, the words that saved him. "You are to accompany me, Tetsu." Except Hibari now used his name, a nickname too.

"Yes, Kyo-san!" He replied before running up to his leader.

If Hibari were to walk to hell, Kusakabe would be right after him. Always, no matter what.

* * *

 _ **Rokudo Mukuro**  
_ _Hibari Kyoya: Age 21_

"Ku fu fu fu," he laughed as he whisked himself in front of his third favorite Vongola member, only slightly under Tsuna and Chrome. It would never not be entertaining to tease this one.

"Get your face out of mine, pineapple," Hibari hissed before automatically pulling up into a fighting stance.

"I'm not here to fight today, Hibari Kyoya," Mukuro drew out slowly although the insult made his eye twitch. He remembered the days when he was held in Vendicare, itching to fight this man at his full strength the moment he was released. Now- Now he supposed he could fight him whenever.

"I don't care. Fight me," Hibari's eyes narrowed, tightening his grip on his tonfas.

"No, no. Today I have a proposition. Only because Tsunayoshi asked that we worked together," Mukuro smirked before chuckling. "You don't have a choice."

"I always have a choice," Hibari stated with an unwavering tone.

"But you'll do it, right?" Mukuro's smirk widened as his eyes glinted with amusement.

"Just don't get in my way," the cloud guardian concluded before straightening up and loosening the grip on his tonfas.

After all these years, Mukuro supposed Hibari Kyoya became better at controlling himself. The man was still a monster though. But he supposed the monster worked well beside him, only when they had a similar task though- so Tsunayoshi says. But that man was strong, so Mukuro doesn't really mind being told that the two of them were sometimes in sync when fighting alongside each other.

* * *

 _ **Sasagawa Ryohei.**  
_ _Hibari Kyoya: Age 23_

"YO! HIBARI!" Ryohei greeted as he bursted through the shoji of Hibari's home. He, in return, was greeted by an icy cold glare from his friend's steel blue eyes. But Ryohei shook it off like normally.

"Sasagwa Ryohei. What did I tell you about bursting into my house without an invitation?"

"If I waited for that, I'll never be able to come!"

"That's the point."

"BUT WE SHOULD HAVE FUN TOGETHER, TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ah! Sasagawa-san, please lower your volume!" Kusakabe plead as he followed in after. Kusakabe couldn't stop or catch up to Ryohei of course, Ryohei was simply far more extreme.

"So," Hibari grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Let's drink together like men!" Ryohei suggested with a grin before sitting down, cross crossed and pulling out a bottle of wine.

The cloud guardian's face turned into a scowl before he glanced away, looking back down at the book in his lap. "I don't prefer foreign drinks," Hibari stated.

"But I brought this home for you from my trip!" Ryohei pushed.

"I don't need it and I never asked you to," Hibari frowned with furrowed eyebrows.

"WELL ONE WOULDN'T HURT," Ryohei huffed before turning to Kusakabe. "Get us two glasses!"

"Sasagawa-san," Kusakabe frowned. "I don't think-"

"So noisy." From behind, Hibari sighed in frustration. "Get Sasagawa Ryohei a glass and bring me my sake, Tetsu," Hibari ordered.

Ryohei grinned triumphantly. "Well, that's more like it." Even though Hibari made it seem like he hated Ryohei's company, he knew that sometimes the man allowed him to stay- on a good day, anyway. And they would drink together, like buddies. Sometimes he would be in a nice enough mood to shortly converse with him.

Sometimes they would talk about missions, or plans. Or sometimes about anything, really. But even if they didn't, Ryohei never minded just sitting and drinking- or just sitting. Because ever since middle school, regardless of what Hibari said, they had been friends.

And now, they were family-

"But you are to leave right after."

* * *

 _ **Dino.**  
_ _Hibari Kyoya: Age 24_

"Oy, bucking horse," Kyoya called out as he barged through the door with his usual scowl.

"Ah, Kyoya-"

"What is the meaning of this?" Kyoya frowned before slamming his phone onto Dino's desk. It was a text message from Tsuna.

The older male blinked in confusion. "What do you mean-"

"Why do I have to go on a mission with YOU? To Italy? For a month?" Ah. Dino knew it was going to be a tough to persuade Kyoya into this one. The guy almost never left Namimori. And even if he did, Kyoya wouldn't be gone for long.

"Because you're my favorite," Dino grinned before standing up and patting Kyoya on the shoulder, only to have his hand smacked away.

"Go die," Kyoya grumbled.

"That's not very nice, Kyoya," Dino pouted and pretended to wipe away a tear. "Even after my hard working days of training you-"

Kyoya growled under his breath. "You were never my tutor, bucking horse."

"Okay, okay," Dino surrendered while waving both his hands. "So?"

"So what?" Kyoya frowned before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You've accepted?" Dino smirked. It wasn't a set mission and Kyoya clearly had the choice to decline the request if he _really_ didn't want to go through with it.

"Just- Don't make me regret it," the cloud guardian threatened before strolling off with a hand in his pants' pocket.

"Waaaait, Kyoya! Let's grab lunch!" Dino called after the skylark as he grabbed his jacket before catching up to him.

"Hn." Even though he complained or grumbled over things, Kyoya can be dependable when it came down to it. He has grown. As a student, and as a person.

So much so that all the training, tiring and really difficult to deal with, was way over 'worth it'. His student was worth it, even if Kyoya would never admit to that. And Dino had always been grateful that Reborn placed Kyoya under his wing- "Ow! What'd you hit me for?"

"You were being annoying." -Kind of.

* * *

 _ **I-Pin.**  
_ _Hibari Kyoya: Age 25_

I-Pin sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her free hand, still trudging along the box of ramen she was to deliver to Kawahira. Today was especially hot, and today was especially tiring.

She had just finished three tests which she stayed up all night studying for. Not to mention, she had to stay back in school today for a council meeting as a class representative. And so she didn't get to eat a snack before arriving at work. In conclusion, she was exhausted and hungry.

The sun was overbearing as it beat down on her with relentless waves of heat. She wasn't even walking correctly now and surely the ramen will be soggy.. Kawahira was going to complain again.

Suddenly a black car pulled up beside the street and she stopped, almost thankfully to her legs, and her eyes widened before realizing who it was. The window rolled down and he eyed her for a moment with a neutral expression. "Get in, I'll take you," he muttered.

In elementary school, she had gotten over her blushing phase whenever she saw Hibari. And long gone were the days where she would literally explode just from the sight of him.

"T-Thank you, Hibari-san," she bowed before scurrying over to the passenger seat and got inside the car as quickly as she could.

"It's on the way," he stated casually, glancing down at her box before driving. "Kawahira again?"

"Yes please," she answered. Now glancing at him, she could still see the attraction she had when she was younger. He only grew more handsome after all, but she realized it was only just a dream- phase- or whatever. Either way, she meant that she has grown to only look up to him as a more distant older brother.

Sometimes she wondered how she gained the courage to give him those Valentines chocolates at the age of five. And how she continued to give one to him every year till middle school. But now, she would give him cookies of gratitude along with the rest of the Vongola.

Although throughout every year, never once had he rejected them and never once had he failed to give her a smirk (for he didn't really smile). One that used to send her heart skyrocketing and her cheeks into a fury of pink shades. However, lately she received a warm feeling of satisfaction and simple happiness.

I-Pin fondly recalled the many times he would loosen from his rampage upon the sight of her or perhaps she'd like to think that he favored her, as a child or whatever may have been the reason. But she didn't mind, she was happy- still was.

The car came to a stop and she smiled before thanking him again. "I appreciate it a lot, Hibari-san. Have a safe trip," she bid him off.

He nodded and said one last thing before rolling up the windows, "don't push yourself." She waved with a grin and watched as he drove off.

He was probably her first love. And never once did she regret that. Despite what everyone thought of him, despite what he appeared to be, she knew that he was a kind person. At least kind to her, and she will never stop appreciating that.

* * *

 _ **Gokudera Hayato.**  
_ _Hibari Kyoya: Age 25_

"What the?! How come he told an asshole like you and not his own right hand man?!" The silver haired male stormed into Hibari's section of headquarters, marching in without warning.

"Watch your tongue, Gokudera Hayato," Hibari's eyes narrowed. The promising threat of _'or I will bite it off'_ lingered in their even under omitted silence.

Gokudera scoffed in annoyance before sighing. "Then."

"Then what?" Hibari frowned.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to through it with, obviously."

Gokudera's mouth twitched in irritation but he didn't press any farther. "You better do a good job."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Hibari's lips pulled into a smirk which only made Gokudera scoff a second time, paired with an act of rolling his eyes. This man.

Full of confidence. Grade A asshole and arrogant bastard. But Gokudera supposed the bastard had _some_ things to back all that up. And if juudaime trusted him, Gokudera would too. Plus after all these years, the man wasn't so bad.

"Why are you still here? Get out."

He took it back. The man was the same as always.

* * *

 _ **Sawada Tsunayoshi.**  
_ _Hibari Kyoya: Age 26_

Tsuna sighed exasperatedly as he ruffled his hair in agitation, glancing from the red haired male over to the raven haired man. "Kyoya, what do you think?" Vaguely, Tsuna was glad he was able to call Hibari by his first name and was even more glad he had Kyoya's opinions.

"I don't see a problem with it," Kyoya replied. Though he stated it casually, the Vongola boss knew Kyoya put a lot of thought into it and that he wasn't wrong for going to his cloud guardian first. Even though his tone was neutral, Tsuna saw it in the slight furrows of his eyebrows and the steel blue eyes that narrowed in thought.

This was a huge decision. And although Kyoya wasn't his external adviser, he was pretty much so as the Foundation's leader. Kyoya always had the better plans, now that he's matured from simple one mind setted blood thirstiness and recklessness.

"Then… Kyoya.." Tsuna pursed his lips, glancing up at the male he directed.

"Leave it to me," his strongest guardian smirked before straightening up and leaving the room without another word. Hibari Kyoya was his strongest guardian and had grown to be someone that Tsuna can always depend on with a good, given reason.

Though aloof and distant, Kyoya was there when Tsuna needed him the most. And somewhere along the way, he was thankful that he became strong enough so that he was able to even earn the respect of someone like Hibari Kyoya. From being a herbivore to now he assumed was an honor to be called an omnivore.

"He often acts like that but he actually puts a lot of thought into it, huh," Irie mused before pushing up his glasses nonchalantly.

"He had always been like that, I'm sure," Tsuna pulled up a small smile, one that he could afford given the situation that they were in. But with Kyoya and Irie glossing over the plan, he supposed he felt a bit more ill at ease.

Not to mention, Kyoya was staying back for awhile to make sure things were well and to even train his past self. Tsuna allowed himself a small chuckle. "My past self is going to have it rough," he muttered.

Irie returned a gentle smile before putting a comforting hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "Everything will go well. Hibari-san will make sure of it, and I will try my very best. And of course, your past selves will too."

"You're right," Tsuna sighed before slumping down on the chair. Kyoya and the others will definitely bring out the strength in his past self. He believed so- No, he knew so.

* * *

 _ **Hibari Kyoya.**_  
 _Age: ?_

Hibari Kyoya wasn't sure when he'd die. But he doesn't spend too much time thinking about that. Though the days he spent gazing up at the sky, up at the clouds. He knew that no matter when, he knew he lived life to the fullest. Unrestrained, drifting as he like. He was the cloud.

He reigned down over everyone and everything. Hibari Kyoya governed with his own set of rules, he enforced it on everyone under him and the only rules he'd ever follow, was his own.

The day he left this world, there would be nothing that he regretted-

"Kyoya. Sorry for intruding," Tsunayoshi gave an annoying gentle, apologetic smile.

"Excuse the intrusion~" A few of the herbivorous women chimed together. Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Kurokawa Hana, and Nanase Sakura.

"Yo! Hibari!" Yamamoto Takeshi shouted and Gokudera Hayato only scoffed.

His lips parted slightly, eyes narrowing and eyebrows furrowing upon the unwanted guests before his gaze landed upon his second in command. "Tetsu-"

"I'm sorry, Kyo-san! They wouldn't listen. I sincerely apologize," his second in command bowed deeply he might as well have hit his head on the floor. Hibari let out a sigh, closing his eyes to calm himself of the annoyance. But he wasn't surprised and though he hated to say it, he got used to the occasional occurrence of having his house invaded by these familiar faces.

Though he preferred to be alone, he supposed he never got the chance. These herbivores- no, omnivores, that liked to play 'family' were always bugging him. And so, he never really had any true time to himself. At least not for long.

Hibari Kyoya was not alone, at least not really. Not ever.

"You people. I will bite you to death," he narrowed his eyes.

But his threat lost most of its effect, he realized. It wasn't like they weren't afraid of him or that they were sure he wouldn't hurt him, but that they were willing to _be_ hurt for something they deemed worthwhile. It was annoying, them gaining such mentality.

So much so that he had to hit away the bucking horse's arm that slung over his shoulder. "Don't be like that, Kyoya! We brought drinks- OW!" But his tonfas never technically lost effect. Never.

He sighed exasperatedly before standing up, glaring down at the group and their silly smiles. Hibari Kyoya would have thought after years they'd have run away scurrying or having enough of his brusque answers, threatening demands, and actions on his own free will.

But they never left. Perhaps it was because they were idiots, every last one of them. Now in their mid ages, he wondered why they were still around. Why they claim on sticking together 'forever'. Why they never left him alone, left him to the peace he always demanded from them.

Hibari Kyoya accomplished many things. And he accomplished almost everything he set out to accomplish. Though one thing he couldn't accomplish was getting rid of them. And by all these years, he had already started to resign from trying. Maybe because he was getting used to it unfortunately, or like he hated to admit it, it wasn't so bad.

"Just.. don't break anything. Or I'll make you pay with your life." His gaze lingered especially on the bomber, the Varia- especially Xanxus. Why was the Varia even here anyways?

The last one scoffed. "Whatever, scum. You have any wine?"

Hibari's eye twitched, ready to let him have it for demanding _anything_ in his house but was stopped by a more annoying person.

"Don't worry, boss! I'll get you something to drink!" The dumb lightning Varia member barked.

" _Yare, yare_. I told you guys he wouldn't be happy," the annoying cow kid stated the obvious.

"Shhh, Lambo," I-Pin hushed the kid before turning to Hibari with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, Hibari-san."

His expression fell to a neutral one. He didn't really have it in him to scowl at the girl. "It's not-"

"WE'RE HERE TO HAVE FUN, TO THE EXTREME!" Hibari frowned at the loud volume and for being cut off.

And that was another question that Hibari was starting to wonder. Why 'here'? When they knew he didn't like having company-

"VOOIIIII! DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICES!"

"You're one to talk," Mammon frowned as he entered, followed by the rest of the Acrobaleno. WAY too crowded.

Hibari's hand flitted to his tonfas. "Oy-"

"Yo, Hibari!" Colonello waved. Lal Mirch only came in and gave him a nod before finding a spot and sitting down.

"Even though I can't do my rankings anymore, I know this will be high in the ranking of 'memorable days'," Fuuta de la Stella commented from his side.

"Good evening, Hibari," Fon approached as calm as ever with the usual smile. Hibari only scoffed at his cousin- at the storm Acrobaleno.

"Ku fu fu fu fu." Hibari's eye twitched again. The more annoying 'fu's meant the better the mood Rokudo Mukuro was in. "Let's enjoy today, shall we?" The man smirked.

"Mukuro-sama, please don't tease the cloud guardian," the Chrome woman whispered to the other troublesome illusionist.

"Master, you're going to get us all killed," the stupid frog hat kid stated in a dull tone and stoic facial expression. The blonde, wannabe prince only laughed in some dumb 'shishishi' way.

"I wonder if there will be any interesting data I can collect today," the green haired Acrobaleno mused to himself. Why is there so many-

"Thanks for the invite~" The white haired male, Byakuran, stated with a grin before entering with the rest of his Funeral Wreaths and Yuni. The little girl bowed with a smile while the rest only grumbled incomprehensible things- mostly because he didn't bother to comprehend it. He also chose to ignore the blue haired little girl that stuck out a tongue at him.

Hibari wasn't even sure if Byakuran was stupid or joking. "None of you are invited-"

"Mouuuu~ Let's hurry up and finish this with a bang!" The unnatural high pitched voice came from the overly wiggling Varia's sun member. Finish what?

Hibari Kyoya has had _enough._

He was ready to kill _everyone_. There were what, _thirty_ people in his house? And three was already a crowd. " _You people_.." Hibari hissed shakily with a dark expression and an equally if not darker aura.

A hand was brought onto Hibari's shoulder once the cloud guardian gripped his tonfas and he turned to meet the tall blonde male, the only one that ever claimed to be his tutor. "Relax, Kyoya.. instead.." Dino signaled something with his fingers.

If Hibari didn't have respect for the kid, he would have bit Reborn to death for shooting a gun inside his house. And from somewhere in the middle of the group that seemed rather suspicious now, they all pulled out loud poppers that he was ready to kill them for. Raining down in his precious territory with annoying confetti. It doesn't help the fact that now they were screaming-

But what made him stop his threat in speechlessness were the next words thrown at him.

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIBARI!** " They all yelled, louder than Sasagawa Ryohei's volume by tenfolds though the boxer contributed to half of it. The crowd shoved a cake and a load of surely dumb presents toward him, all stupid grins and laughter.

He didn't even remember. How did _they_?

There was something from him that silenced the entire room in either annoying pleasant faces or very shocked ones. It was something between a laugh and an amused scoff, and something between a smile and a smirk.

Oh how he _hated_ this crowd.

The crowd that never left him alone.

And something told him that they will _never_ leave him alone.

* * *

 _Happy Birthday, my anata._  
 _05.05.15_

* * *

 **A/N:** In case you liked the portrayals for some of the character above, they can be found in other stories. :o  
 ***** Hibari Akane: _Engage Me._  
 ****** Nanase Sakura (main OC): _Midspring Day's Dream, Shards of a Broken Mirror, Foxfire Enchantment, Under a Virtual Sky Online, Engage me_.  
Hibari Kyoya: _Same Difference_ (2 Hibaris while 1 is fem!18), and every story mentioned above.


End file.
